custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ix Empire
The Ix Empire, also referred to as the Corpse Empire, the Corpsian Legion, the Veiled One Empire, the Dark Empire, or simply The Empire is a powerful faction that rules most of the known multiverse. After Nihiltidax's Mystery Guild invaded the Xaterex System under the Shadowy One Skorpix, Nihiltidax's elite lord, Nihiltidax's Corpsians fought beside them. Nihiltidax, corrupting the Hand of Mata Nui and the Xaltrax Guardians from within, established the Veiled One Empire, and eventually "defeated" the Mystery Guild, allowing its members to join the Empire as commanders. After unleashing the Elimination Plague on the universe, which corrupted Matoran and killed Toa and Veythari, the Empire eventually conquered the entire Xaterex Multiverse Sector and most of the universe beyond during the War of Imperial Conquest, assimilating the planets already conquered by the Guild into the Veiled One Empire. History The Empire originally began as the main military branch of the Shadowy Ones. The Empire, then just a Corpsian Legion under Skorpix, fought in both the First Hybrid War and the Second Xaterex War. After the Shadowy Ones destroyed Xaterex using the Shadow Cataclysm, the Corpsian Legion fled with them to Spherus Magna. After the defeat of the Shadowy Ones, the Corpse Empire came to serve Skorpix. When Skorpix witnessed the death of Teridax, the Corpse empire spread their control over the Xaterex Multiverse. They first managed to conquer the Xaterex System, then the rest of the Galactic Universe. Infrastructure Rigid and highly disciplined, warriors of the Corpse Empire are trained to be extremely devoted to members of the Shadowy Ones. Nihiltidax rules the Empire with absolute power, and Skorpix, as his elite servant, and Eostra, the Shadowy One leader, rule the Empire and control everything within it under Nihiltidax. Despite it's rarity, treachery has been known to be possible, though it is met with unforgiving punishments almost worst than death itself. The bulk and majority of the Corpse Empire's legions are made up Corpsian soldiers, all of which have blinding loyalty towards the Shadowy Ones. Warriors of the Empire are required to lack any connections to anyone outside the Empire, and if discovered having such social ties, warriors may be executed. The Empire was made solely for conquest, and therefore it's infrastructure and tactics are based in and around warfare. Training to become a warrior of the Empire is very rigorous, and some have not survived such brutal training. It is because of this that the majority of the Empire is solely made up of Corpsians loyal to Eostra. Known Actions Coming soon... Planets within the Empire *'Drakos' *'Spherus Magna' *'Calos' *'Corona Magna' *'Tharzarduin' *'Gigas Magna' *'Xaterex' (formerly) Trivia *There are no alternate counterparts of members of the Empire in any universe. *The Corpse Empire was inspired by the Styx Society from the book Tunnels and the Galactic Empire from Star Wars. *Corona Magna was created by Ihu, and is used here with permission. *Gigas Magna was created by TheSlicer, and is used here with permission. Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Ix Empire Category:Empires